


Admirer

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anonymity, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Flowers, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Anonymity"@ Femslash100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admirer

There was no note. Just half a dozen roses in a vase sitting outside Grannies. A printed card had her name on it and nothing else. Ruby looked around. It was dawn, she was about to start getting ready to open up for breakfast. Ruby picked up the vase and smelled the roses.

Her hope was that it had been Belle that had left them, but that seemed unlikely. That left her with a mystery.

 

 

 

Two days later there were another half-dozen roses. A visit to the flower shop, Game of Thorns, bore no fruit. The flowers hadn't been delivered by them.

Ruby passed Belle on the street. Belle had refused to look at her, and Ruby thought better of trying to speak to her even though her heart urged her to. One thing was clear: Belle hadn't sent the flowers.

 

 

 

While working in the diner Ruby was distracted thinking about her admirer. She burned herself twice and Granny had pitched a fit and told her to get her head straight. She wondered if there would be more, she wondered why they were being left so mysteriously. It was strange and exciting, and that was a relief from the misery she had felt since she'd messed up so spectacularly with Belle.

 

 

 

Ruby was up extra early, a week after that first vase of roses and now there was a third. Ruby smiled as she picked them up and took them inside the Diner. Whoever her anonymous admirer was they had given her a much needed reason to feel good, and that was a big deal to her.


End file.
